


Care to Join Me?

by generalsleepy



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsleepy/pseuds/generalsleepy
Summary: Quick Tumblr fic for the prompt: "Is there a reason you're lying naked in my bed?"





	

Hogan calmly closed his door, peeled off his jacket, and hung it on the hook. He leaned against the door and regarded the man lying in his bunk.

“Newkirk, is there a reason you’re lying naked in my bed?”

Newkirk propped himself up on his elbow, fixing Hogan with a sly smile. “Are you complaining?”

Hogan shrugged. “No, not necessarily. I am curious, though.”

Newkirk scooted up to a sitting position. The rough, motheaten Army blanket fell to his waist. Hogan didn’t hide the way his eyes drifted over Newkirk’s toned chest, a line of thick, dark curls trailing down his stomach, disappearing under the hem of the blanket. “I was doing some of those repairs on the tunnel you kept yammering about.”

“Yup. It’s a terrible flaw of mine that I don’t enjoy being buried alive.“

“Anyway. Someone else was down there with me and manage to dowse me head to toe in a liquid he informed me was highly flammable. I wonder if you’d like to hazard a guess at who.”

“I’m going to hazard that this someone isn’t French and doesn’t have an incredible mustache.” He sauntered across the tiny office. Newkirk shifted slightly, so his upper thigh was bared. Gypsy Rose Lee couldn’t have done a more enticing striptease. Or maybe he’d just been locked up way, way too long.

“That’s a fair description.”

Hogan leaned against the bunk, stretching out his arm. “And this was your solution?”

“I think I deserved a rest after my ordeal.”

“A more cynical mind might think you were exploiting the sympathies of your fellow men in order to get your own room.”

“Oh? Well, if that’s how you feel, guvnor, I can certainly find my way out.” Newkirk sat up further and planted one bare foot on the ground, revealing a few inches more of skin.

“Well, as long as you’re here, I suppose I can’t conscion throwing you out. I don’t know if I’d be ready to get undressed in this weather though. These walls and those blankets don’t do too much.”

“There is a bit of a chill in here, isn’t there. Maybe we could use something more than a blanket.”

Their lines weren’t the smoothest. In peacetime, neither of them would probably get far with this level of banter and innuendo. But, under the given circumstances, they were more than enough.

Hogan started to work on his shirt buttons. “I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
